tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomer
Boomer *'Affiliation': Star Fleet (Former) Z-Stacks (Former) *'Type': Harbour Tug (Before), House Boat *'Livery': Orange Boomer was found floating adrift in the estuary in the episode 'Jinxed', by Ten Cents and Sunshine, where he revealed to the switchers that he was a jinx. Ten Cents was very skeptical about the jinx, however after many incidents, Sunshine made Ten Cents suspect that the jinx may be true. After he was repaired at Lucky's Yard, Captain Star decided that Boomer was to become a house boat. He now resides at an up river jetty labelled 'Dun Tuggin', where he can relax all day, and the jinx has finally left him. Bio Boomer was originally called Captain Harry. After he was sold, and his name changed to Boomer, the problem began. Boomer was the only tug besides the original seven to become a Star Tug during the series, even if it was only for a very short period. He was also a Z-Stack for a brief time where he helped Zip and Zug with a munitions contract, but after the barge exploded, Captain Zero sold him back to Captain Star. He can be seen docked with some barges in the background of the episode, "Up River". With this exception, he was never seen in the series again. Boomer speaks with an Irish accent. Behind The Scenes According to sources, Boomer is voiced by British actor Lee Cornes of the show Grange Hill; Cornes also provides the voices of Grampus, Billy Shoepack and the Coast Guard. In Salty's Lighthouse Boomer appears in two episodes, in which he experienced two very different adventures; in one episode he lost his 'bad luck' by successfully towing the schooner, and in the other one, he fails as in the original TUGS, and then became a 'vacation boat' in a story Ten Cents told to Zug. Like Hercules and Warrior, Boomer is one of the few tugs to have hair visible beneath his hat. Boomer's history reflects the naval superstition that changing the name of a ship invokes bad-luck. Appearances *Jinxed *Up River (cameo) Trivia *Boomer's model is shared with Sea Rogue's Uncle. *Boomer's model makes an appearance in the episode Up River, although he was retired at that time. *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Comapany (formerly the Star Tugs Trust), albeit missing his face mask. *The face and hat of Sea Rogue's Uncle is currently on the model, The organisation is determining whether to attempt to remake Boomer's face mask. However, when the remotes for the Tugs were brought around, there was a tiny remain of one of Boomer's facemasks (showing his hair). It is unknown which face mask this belonged to. *It is currently unknown if Boomer's face masks still remain in existence. Voice Actors *Lee Cornes (TUGS) *Scott McNeil (Salty's Lighthouse) *Tarô Arakawa (Japanese Dub) Gallery IMG 7461.jpg|Boomer's model without his face mask. BoomersModel.png|The model with Sea Rogue Uncle's face Image:JinxedHeader.JPG|Boomer in the estuary Boomer1.jpg BoomeratStarPier.jpg Image:BoomerJinxed2.png BoomerSmoke.jpg BoomerHouseBoat.jpg|Boomer as a houseboat Image:Boomer.png BoomerSinking.jpg SunkenBoomer.jpg|Boomer sunken BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer in Up River BoomerSchooner.jpg FIRETUGTCSUNSHINESCHOONERBOOMER.png UnluckyTug15.PNG UnluckyTug12.PNG|Boomer working for the Z-Stacks UnluckyTug9.PNG Image:Boomerhouse-1-.jpg UnluckyTug7.PNG UnluckTug11.PNG UnluckTug10.PNG UnluckTug6.PNG UnluckTug5.PNG BoomerSunset.jpg Boomerhousetug3.jpg Boomerhouseboat2.jpg BoomerSchoonerJinxed...png|Boomer and the schooner as seen in the end credits UnluckyTugBook7.jpg|Boomer salvaged UnluckyTugBook2.jpg BoomerPrototype.jpg|Boomer's possible Basis Boomer.PNG Boomertencentssunshinejinxed.PNG Boomeroutatsea.PNG Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Other Boats